A Queen's Envy
by Beautiful-Surrender
Summary: Bulma was born with the Sight and has never understood why. She has never understood her exotic appearance. She has never understood a lot of things about herself... until she was abducted by Prince Vegeta and two very familiar Saiyans.... First Fanfic
1. Chapter 1

**Opening Statement from the Author **

Hello all! And thank you for choosing to read my fanfic! I just wanted to take a moment to tell everyone that this is my FIRST fanfiction EVER, so feel free to criticize, rate, review… whatever, I don't care and I would love the advise! Also, this story will be a VERY LOOOOoooOOOoooNG one, told through many shorter Fanfictions. They will not follow the same timeline of the DBZ we all know and love, and the characters will act very different. It is an A/U fic. At the moment I am also working on a website to post the unrated versions of these fics, so please be patient with me there. I will make a note at the top of the chapters that have been edited incase you would rather read the full version. J Thank you and enjoy!

Beautiful-Surrender

**Prologue**

King Vegeta's eyes glowed red with hate as he tightened the stiff grip he held around his wife's throat. Sounds of her suffocation echoed around the great hall, but no one dared to object. Queen Sicily turned her tear filled eyes to see her only son, barely seven years old, standing beside her lover, and most trusted adviser, Odium. Both of them wore similar expressions, a placid one; one that showed no sympathy towards her current situation what-so-ever. 'Oh how he resembles his father', she thought to herself. She could feel the life slipping out of her rigid body and knew she could no longer fight his strength. Odium smiled down at her as if he knew she had given up. His handsome features still seemed to make her heart flutter. He winked and blew her a kiss as a cruel final farewell. The royal staff surrounding the room remained silent during the whole display. It was the ghastly sound of her neck breaking that broke the silence.

The King straightened and cast his evil glare around the room. He had gone mad. Her face flooded his vision; her fair skin, toned features… and those eyes. She had blue eyes. He loathed the feelings he had for that woman, but must of all, he detested the feelings he had for loosing her. His wife's lifeless body lay untouched on the floor. This was her fault. She had had his precious Seer killed. She was the reason his sweet Sapphire was gone.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox xoxoxoxoxoxoxox xoxoxoxoxoxoxox xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

She could barely look her husband in the eye as he lifted her lifeless form onto the medical table in his lab. Her eyes were red and swollen from all the crying she had done when she saw him come to her rescue. She remembered the initial look of shock on his face when he saw her. Sapphire had been missing for eight months and was assumed to be dead. "I am so sorry," she sobbed and covered her face with her cracked and soiled hands out of shame and humiliation. Her whole body shook with each breath she took.

Bardock stared down at his once beautiful wife. What had happened to her? What had she been through? Then he thought as he looked down at her once flat belly, 'Who had touched her?' She was pregnant. From what he could tell the child was conceived the day of her disappearance and would be born at any moment. He knew the sad truth immediately; his beautiful Sapphire would not survive the delivery. "What happened?" he asked in a raspy voice as he gathered the supplies he would need for the delivery.

"Oh, how I have wanted to tell you!" she nearly screamed as a contraction raced through her mid-section. "I have wanted to tell you for so long." She sobbed. "I was sentenced to death, my love, by the Queen herself. Eight months ago I was taken into the dessert by royal advisor, Odium. He had orders to kill me and leave me to rot. To leave me in a place where I would never be found." She paused to steel a glance at her husband who seemed to be listening intently. "This child," she continued and placed her hands gently on her swollen stomach, "this child is his. He raped me in that dessert. Repeatedly." Her body shook again as tears rolled freely down her cheeks from her beautiful blue eyes; she was the only Saiyan to ever have blue eyes. "I begged him to stop! But he wouldn't! He kept going and going! Then," she paused and closed her eyes tight, as if she were trying to recall the memory, "he left me. He left me in the middle of the dessert. Too broken and beaten to even stand. I crawled for months trying to build up the strength in my legs, but it hurt so bad. And then I realized that I was pregnant with his child. I am so sorry! Please forgive me!"

Nothing seemed to make sense to Bardock as he slowly inserted a needle into her midsection. "This will numb the pain, love." He whispered. After a few minutes her whole body was limp and numb, it was the best she had felt in a long time. She watched lovingly as he pinned up a sheet to act as a barrier between her stomach and her face. "What I don't understand," he continued as he very gently ran the scalpel across her stomach, "is why the Queen wished you dead in the first place."

"King Vegeta." She spoke in a monotone. "He was the cause of all of this. You already know that he hired me as the Royal Seer when he discovered my gift of the Sight."

"Yes."

"He would say that I had the most unusual features. He was sickly attracted to them. He was sickly attracted to me! Obsessed even." She was barely speaking above a whisper now, terrified that her two sons would hear her voice travel up the stairs. "He threatened to have you killed! Not just you, he also threatened the lives of Radditz and Kakorott! He said he was going to torture our boys! A slow and painful death." Tears streaked down her face again at the mere thought. "So I did everything he asked. I went to his bed every night. I did terrible, degrading things that no woman should ever have to do. I wanted to tell you so badly, but I was so ashamed. He would stare at me for hours at a time. Just stare."

A baby's cry echoed around the room. Everything seemed to be closing in around her. Bardock worked quickly to clean and wrap the newborn child in blankets. He sat down next to the head of the bed and rested the baby in Sapphires arms with utmost care. "It is a girl." He whispered. She had blue eyes to match her mothers. She would also have the Sight. "She is beautiful, like you." He said with a warm smile.

He was right; she did have her mother's beauty. It was this thought that terrified Sapphire the most. Would this beautiful, innocent baby have to endure the same sufferings as she has? She looked to Bardock and knew by his serious expression that he had felt her concerns through their bond. "Call her Azure. Save her." Sapphire whispered as her final request. Her body was now cold, stiff, and lifeless. She died on the table with her husband by her side and her daughter in her arms.

Bardock would respect her wishes though. He knew if Azure were to stay here the King would know Sapphire had not died eight months ago as assumed and would kill him and his sons for hiding Sapphire from him. He carefully placed the baby in a small pod and set the coordinates for a small planet called Earth, the King had not yet learned of its existence. He remembered vividly stumbling across it months ago, and the sadness that filled his heart as he looked at the inhabitance. They looked so much like his beloved Sapphire. It was lucky that female Sayains did not have a tail; he had used the last of his operating equipment delivering the child and could not have cut it off. He spent the next two hours hooking up automatic feeders, a heating device, and everything else an infant needed to survive a trip into outer space. It was going to be a long trip for this little one. Even though Azure was not his own daughter, he still loved her. Looking at the child made him remember the first time he had ever seen Sapphire. He only prayed that her beauty would not curse her as it had done her mother.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One**

Darkness. It was everywhere, engulfing everything. But this was not the normal dark of the night; it was thick, like smoke. Bulma curiously waved her hand in front of her face and noted that she could barely even see it. What was going on? Where was everyone? "Mother?!" she called out into the darkness. No reply. "Father!?" her voice split through the air once again, but there was no one.

"Please... no.." a soft, raspy voice croaked. Bulma turned to see a small amount of light, and instinctively walked towards it. It was bright but blurry all at once. It seemed to move with the wind... fire? As she got closer she realized in horror that all of Tokyo was engulfed in flames. "noo.." the voice moaned again. A closer look revealed a woman, probably around nineteen or twenty, like herself, lying on the ground with a rather large, muscular man kneeling down next to her.

His hair was as wild as the flames, darting out in several different directions. He wore some sort of red armor that covered his whole body from the neck down. On his shoulders sat five golden stars, probably signifying some sort of rank. He looked like royalty, or at the very least highly regarded. "What is your name woman?" he asked almost gently, but the light of the burning city around them revealed his fangs, dripping with blood. It was splattered across his face and down his body. Bulma realized she was standing in the street surrounded by countless, lifeless bodies. They all had a combining expression of shock and fear plastered on their faces, as if this attack came too swiftly and suddenly to comprehend what was happening. At that moment she wondered if she was dreaming, or if the warrior could even see her.

"Why would I ever...ever tell you anything?" the young woman coughed. "You.. you are a monster. You murdered my father!" she managed to raise her voice a little, but it appeared to be very difficult.

The warrior wore a look of concentration as he craned his neck to look at all of the numerous victims. His eyes scanned right through Bulma and her suspicions were confirmed...she was invisible to him. After a moment he pointed lazily, "You are referring to that man over there?" Bulma recognized the man immediately. This was no mere man, this was the Ox King. A very skilled warrior trained by the legendary Master Roshi. That would make the young woman Chichi King. She was almost as strong as her father, yet there she lay, beaten and broken, barely able to speak. Hot tears rolled down her cheeks as she stared at his lifeless body that had nearly been torn in two. His expression was a painful one and she knew that death had not come quick and painless for him.

"Just kill me..." Chichi spoke bitterly and closed her eyes waiting for the final blow that would never come. Instead it was a cruel laughter that rang through the air. Another warrior emerged from the shadows. This one was shorter and wore armor of blue and gold with a cape billowing in the wind behind him. He had a very smug look on his blood splattered face.

"Kill you?" he spoke quietly, but Bulma would never dare to speak out of line with this one. Chichi on the other hand, was a different story.

"Fuck you!" she spat out at him. "What do you want from us!"

The larger of the two angrily reached for Chichi and picked her up off the ground by her hair. She screamed in pain and began to kick her feet out at him, but could not reach. "You will watch your tone when speaking to Prince Vegeta." he spoke out of anger, yet his tone was soft.

"Easy Kakorott." The young Prince warned. "that one will fetch a nice price. Take her to the holding tanks, ensure that she is one of the first in line for rejuvenation." Kakorott nodded obediently and dragged her away towards a giant round ship. It appeared to have landed with such force that it was partially imbedded into the ground. "Now, as I was saying..." The prince appeared to be speaking to no one in particular, but in the next moment two more warriors emerged carrying what appeared to be their next victim.

The man on the right was as large as Kakorott. He actually resembled him a lot, save for his waist length hair. His armor was also red, but he only had four stars on his shoulder. The other man was the largest man Bulma had ever laid eyes on. He was even bigger than the Ox King! He had no hair; just a mustache and he seemed to be thoroughly enjoying himself. His armor was also red, but he sported a mere one star.

Prince Vegeta walked agonizingly slow towards the victim that seemed to be supported by the two warriors; the poor man could not stand on his own. "You will tell me where she went." he demanded rather than asked.

The man did not speak for a moment, she doubted he could. His face and hair was completely covered in blood and his clothed were so muddy. It appeared as if he had been dragged for quite some time. "Who?" he finally croaked out.

Vegeta smirked. "Who?" he repeated. "WHO!?" Now he was angry. "YOU KNOW WHO! I WANT TO KNOW WHERE THAT BITCH IS! THE ONE WHO DID THIS," he grabbed the man by his matted bloody hair and forced him to look as he pointed angrily to his right cheek revealing a very small cut, "TO MY FACE!"

Bulma gasped in horror and realized that the man being questioned was none other than her father, Dr. Eugene Briefs! "I don't know." he muttered in disgust. "and even if I did, I would never tell you! She is this planets only hope now, my brilliant daughter." Her heart sank. They were looking for her. The warriors, however, all found this unusually funny as they all laughed loudly at her father.

"This planets hope lies in the hands of a blue haired vixen?!" Vegeta laughed. "Tell me old man, why would you say such a foolish thing?" he inquired, still chuckling lightly.

Now it was Dr. Briefs who was smiling, a toothless, forced grin. "Besides the fact that she is a genius?" he asked and spit out a mouth full of blood, barely missing the boot of the cruel Prince. "She sees all…. before you ever think about taking action. She knows where you are, what you want, and how you plan to get it. She is all knowing. As we speak right now, she sees you and what you have done..." he trailed off to allow a small chuckle to escape him. "She knew about your arrival days ago."

They had all stopped laughing now. "The Sight." The warrior who looked like Kakorott spoke quietly and suddenly. He ripped Dr. Briefs out of the larger mans grip and pulled him high into the air by his torn clothing to look him in the face, "That blue haired woman has the Sight?" he asked and shook Dr. Briefs vigorously. It seemed to be important to him.

"Calm yourself Radditz." the Prince spoke. "Well, it would appear that this vixen is more important than was known. We will have to find her immediately." he said silently as he allowed his eyes to roam around the streets expecting to find her there. "Kill the old man." he ordered. Radditz nodded and to Bulmas great surprise, a small light formed in each of his fist. Dr. Briefs screamed as the light grew larger and larger and finally engulfed him completely. She could hear him screaming out for her.

It was the sound of his screams that woke her and she was shocked to find herself safe at home in her own bed. She was drenched in sweat and freezing. Kitty Briefs, her mother, could be heard singing from downstairs and the smell of breakfast flooded the house. Bulma quickly jumped out of bed and ran immediately into her bathroom and threw up. She always did after the most vivid of her visions. But was this a vision? It seemed kind of far fetched, she thought as she ran the shower. Either way, she would have to tell her father.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Earth!" King Vegeta boomed.

"Earth?" his son repeated in a not so excited voice.

The king seemed displeased, "Yes boy... EARTH! It has just shown up on our radar, apparently it has been there for ages! It fits the exact needs of the Cardothians and they are willing to pay a handsome price for it. However, the inhabitants appeared very Saiyan-like. They may even be intelligent, therefore, I would prefer for you, Kakorott, Radditz, and Nappa to go on this mission."

Vegeta smirked showing he was pleased. He had always enjoyed going on these missions. "And what of the inhabitants?"

"Kill them for all I care. Their are so many of them, they are like cockroaches!" This was just what his son had wanted to hear. Prince Vegeta was almost as brutal as his father. "I am having the ship equip with some holding cells, son. This is incase they are, in fact, intelligent. If this is the case, grab a few hundred to bring back, they may make a good slave."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**Authors Note**- Alright, that was chapter one! I hoped you enjoyed! Please Review!


End file.
